Fragments
Fragments are pieces of hidden items throughout the solar system that can be scanned into the Codex to unlock written and audiovisual lore that flesh out the setting of WARFRAME. Mechanics Most Fragments can be scanned with either a Codex or Synthesis Scanner, which will unlock an artwork which can be found in the Universe tab of the Codex. The images unlocked with each Fragment can be used as decoration aboard the Orbiter, and will also have accompanying lore text relating to the image. Additionally, there is also a hidden point on each image that when hovered-over with the cursor will unlock a short audio transmission, which will narrate additional lore. An audio clue will help identify this point in the form of white noise, which becomes louder as the cursor is moved closer to the point. Cephalon Fragments (Ordis) Cephalon Fragments are fragments of data found all around the Origin system, usually hidden in rooms during missions, visualized as hovering blue data blocks. With the exception of the Kuva Fortress, each navigable planet, moon or location (including the Void and the Derelict) in the Origin system will have from two to three unlockable fragments, each requiring between 3 and 7 scans to complete. During missions, the Cephalon Fragment will appear on the mini-map as a blue quadruple diamond if the players are using loot radar mods. Scanning a fragment will unlock a portion of the associated artwork. Cephalon Fragments may only be found once per mission and will spawn in a random place of the map on most missions, with the exception of Defense, Interception, and Archwing missions. Thousand-Year Fish Fragments (Cetus) Thousand-Year Fish Fragments are 20 small fish statues made of white luminescent glass scattered in hidden places all throughout the Plains of Eidolon. Their Codex entries are identified by their blue coloring. Glass Shard Fragments (Gara Legend) Glass Shard Fragments are 5 pieces of the Shatter-lock Key that players scan and thus collect automatically during the Saya's Vigil Quest. Their Codex entries are identified by their yellow coloring. Somachord Fragments (Music) Somachord Tones are parts of a song scattered throughout the Origin System. Once completed, they unlock music that the Somachord can use in the Orbiter's Personal Quarters to provide ambient music to the player's ship. They are identified as purple bars arranged in an circular arc, reminiscent of the Mandachord's note table. Similar to Cephalon Fragments they are found on every location in the Solar system and are identifiable by a unique purple icon on the mini-map if equipped with a Loot Radar mods. They will not spawn unless one member of the cell has completed the Personal Quarters Segment, but can be scanned by any member of the cell regardless of whether they have unlocked their Personal Quarters. Encrypted Journal Fragments (Khora and Venari) The Encrypted Journal Fragments of the Corpus researcher Sigor Savah are available as possible uncommon stage-rewards during Ghoul Purge Bounties or as drops from Ghoul enemies. Frame Fighter Fragments Frame Fighter Character Data are used to unlock respective new Frames in the Frame Fighter minigame and spawn once a player has unlocked the Ludoplex. Notes *While Fragments will continue to appear for players after completing all the lore images available on a planet, players will be unable to scan the Fragments. *Players must complete the mission for the scan to be counted. *The Synthesis Scanner's Cross-Matrix Widget will not trigger when scanning Fragments. *Cephalon Fragments share their spawn locations with Syndicate Medallions, meaning the two can occasionally overlap. *Junctions requiring you to scan Cephalon fragments will be completed regardless of mission failure or success. *Although serving a similar function as Fragments and revealing a story encoded within scannable objects, Kurias are treated as a separate item and are listed in the Objects section of the Codex. *It is possible for any combination of Cephalon Fragment, Somachord Fragment, and Frame Fighter Fragment to appear in the same mission, although it is much more common for only one of them to appear. *There is a bug that causes many of the secret audio messages to be below screen on many of the fragments, and this appears to have been caused by an update to the UI. This bug is common but hasn't been acknowledged by DE. Tips Loot Radar Mods make Cephalon Fragments, Somachord Tunes, and Frame Fighter Fragments appear on the mini-map and, as they are classified as loot objects, they can be detected from greater distances by increasing the Loot Radar stat. By equipping the , , and mods, the fragments will be much easier to find. This also works with the companion mod . Media Warframe - 2 Mars Fragments Secret messages How to Farm Cephalon Fragments! Including Mars (Warframe) Hidden Lore Origins of Ordis Ordan Karris! (Warframe) Hidden Lore Origins of The Eidolons! (Warframe) Bugs * Scanning fragments at the same time as Helios will increment counter excessively and glitch out fragment's progression. Patch History Somachord & Cephalon Fragment Spawn Changes: Before Update 23.4.0, there was a 50/50 chance of either a Somachord Fragment OR a Cephalon Fragment spawning if you already had your Personal Quarters unlocked, if not a Cephalon Fragment was guaranteed. With Update 23.4.0 and the addition of Frame Fighter Fragments, there is now a chance that all 3 Fragments can spawn, but the initial chance was lowered. *Somachord Fragments introduced }} Category:Mechanics Category:Update 19 Category:Cephalon Category:Lore